Safe Return
by IBG
Summary: Conclusion to 'Lifeday Gift' and 'The Most Dangerous Place'. The Skywalker Twins begin their journey home with a comm-call to Pooja Naberrie.


SAFE RETURN

Pooja Naberrie knew her mother as a peaceful, pragmatic woman. Sola Naberrie (Janren) took the twists and turns of life with faithful acceptance, even the painful and unjust ones. She ignored the Imperial Information Net broadcasts – why get worked up over what one could do or say nothing about. In truth the Naberrie family switched to survival mode long ago, and Sola kept it that way for their safety. As she ended the com-call from Leia Organa-Solo, Pooja wondered whether she knew her parents at all.

Pooja understood the precarious nature of their previous situation. As much as she resented the truth the retired Senator was well aware of the consequences of even personal rebellion for her family. So as a young politician she kept her seditious thoughts behind her eyes where her mother preferred them to live. She toed the line in her classroom when she taught. She stopped short of shunning those she knew were not doing the same. Such a change in behavior would have aroused Imperial suspicion. Her heart yearned to go to Yavin's fourth moon instead of coming home when the Senate disbanded and she left Imperial City, but she couldn't bring herself to do that to her family.

Truthfully, she was heartened when she saw the first 'Wanted' ads of Skywalker years ago. No one could miss how closely the boy in them resembled Uncle Anakin. And Uncle Anakin had been able to do just about anything. She actively chose not to dwell any other implications of Skywalker's existance, out of respect for Aunt Padme and Uncle Anakin, who were dead, and could not answer to defend themselves.

The first time Pooja had cause to suspect her parents was at a family dinner. Someone left the holonet on and there was a major incident...

'A brazen and merciless terrorist attack was launched on Imperial City today, targeting Xizor Transport Systems. Planet-side the Corporation's planet-side Head Offices were levelled in a spectacular explosion. In Orbit the Skyhook on which Transport Systems staff and executives sought refuge was also destroyed. Falleen Crown Prince Xizor was aboard the Skyhook, and is presumed dead, along with 300 of his staff. Air and orbital traffic have been suspended for the next 12 standard hours, as investgations and clean-up efforts continue. Sources close to the Imperial investigation suggest a personal grudge or a business deal gone bad triggered the attacks. Xizor Transport's vessels and fleets facilitate more public and commercial traffic than any other Corporation. These attacks will affect the transportation industry Galaxy-wide, but every effort is being made to ensure minimal disruption. It is clear that the Rebellion is a desperate, brutal, amoral, power-hungry terrorist organisation, with no regard for the lives and well being of the citizens of the Galaxy.  
The attack was led by the Empire's Most Wanted, Luke Skywalker, a Tatooine native who holds the dubious distiction of being the deadliest being in the Galaxy. Several of the Rebel ships that participated in the attack were destroyed...'

The dish of hot pudding that her Mother carried crashed to the floor. Sola's hand flew to her mouth. She made a muffled, choking sound. Her eyes flew wildly around the room to Darred, who gave her a stern look and a sharp shake of his head, his eyes turning meaningfully to their gathered family, and then back to the screen. Mom excused herself. Quietly her husband cleared up after her. In a few minutes she reappeared, eyes red rimmed but dry, a new serving dish of pudding in hand. They ate and pretended nothing had happened. By the end of dinner a Net News update informed them that the Empire's most wanted was still a threat. Sola's tense mood eased and Pooja wondered if Skywalker represented as much hope to her parents as he did to her.

After the pudding incident Pooja noticed that Mother watched the news more often. When she did she sat before the holo projector, lips moving, prayer box on her knees. She did not alter her routines in the Temple near her home, but on feast days, and Empire Day, and when Sola prayed in the Lake District or Theed, Pooja saw the extra birds that her Mother released to the Sun for 'Hope-Sacrifice'.

Confused by her Mother's actions, Pooja kept her silence. They needed to keep the family safe.

oooooooooooooooo

Years passed. There were many scandalous revelations. Skywalker was indeed Uncle Anakin's son. The kind, playful Jedi Padawan she met all those years ago fell to the dark side, became Darth Vader and did unspeakable things, but in the end was redeemed. The Galaxy was freed. Her mother did not live to see it end. She lived through Endor, but died before the New Republic took Coruscant and re-established a lasting democracy. After that it was revealed that Pooja's long-time friend was the Skywalker's sister. She could not honestly say she'd noticed anything about Leia that could have given her away back when they were close friends. Other wars came, and with them more trials for the Skywalker family. Pooja empathized with Uncle Anakin's children from afar.

ooooooooooooooo

Now, today, an ordinary day-cycle in her 67th standard year of life, the call came. The sight of the somber, anxious but hopeful face of her old friend startled Pooja.

'Leia! Its been…. how many years? How are you?'

'We're well,' the younger woman replied. 'And you?'

Pooja offered the standard polite responses.

Leia's brother was sitting with her, and Pooja could see their clasped hands and glances of mutual support. Luke Skywalker squeezed his sister's hand and nodded.

'We have something to tell you. We just found out today... Your Aunt Padme was our birth-Mother. We're first cousins.'

Pooja heard herself gasp, felt her mouth open and close. She should have seen it, once those two declared themselves siblings. The resemblance to Aunt Padme was striking, in both of them.

'So much time has passed.' Leia continued. 'Even our droids hid the truth. But we felt we should still honor her memory by contacting you…'

'Yes. You are welcome, of course, to come and meet the family again… or what's left of us, anyway…'

'Yes, we will, as soon as it can be arranged, but your Mom passed long ago, and our grand parents so long before that…. We can't get any of it back, only move forward like we've always had to…..'

'Come, and we'll go back to Varykino. The Memorial and the Library in Theed are comprehensive, but Varykino was our family's retreat home. Aunt Padme loved it, and she spent alot of time there back when...' Pooja trailed off, unsure how to state her family's old suspicions about that time in view of what had been revealed since.

'They were married, Pooja. We can share the holos we found if you wish.'

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The four of them were standing on Varykino's balcony watching the sunset and talking with Pooja and Ryoo when Leia remembered her strange conversation with Ruwee Naberrie years before.

'Grandfather recognized me,' she told them. 'When I came to stay that Senate break, before I was captured… I said I was borrowing him, and Pooj, when you walked away he asked if my birth mother was a Naboo. I said I was a war orphan. I could tell he didn't believe it, but he was amused and very satisfied with my answer. Then he went on talking like nothing had happened.'

Pooja's respone surprised them all. 'Our parents suspected you, Luke. Mom worried and prayed for you in ways that she wouldn't for a stranger, but she and Dad never said anything. We couldn't speak of it. Two decades had passed, but our family was still being watched because of Aunt Padme's role in founding the Rebellion, and they had to keep us all safe.'


End file.
